xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Uchiha is a kunoichi of the Hidden Leafs Uchiha clan. She is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. By training under her master, Tsunade, she becomes a strong kunoichi and an excellent medical-nin, capable of facing the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. History Part 2 Tsunade informs Sakura of Naruto's return after two-and-a-half years of training. She goes to greet him and is initially glad that he's back, but is violently disappointed when he quickly gets back into a competition of Sexy Techniques with Konohamaru Sarutobi. Kakashi reforms Team 7 with them and gives them another bell test, though unlike last time, taking the bells from him is the real objective. Kakashi vanishes shortly after the test begins and Sakura, after determining that he's nowhere above ground, concludes he's below ground. To force him out, she shatters the earth with Cherry Blossom Impact, frightening both Kakashi and Naruto. Despite their improved abilities, neither Sakura nor Naruto are able to get a bell through conventional means, and it is only by Naruto's threat to spoil the latest Icha Icha book that they are able to lower Kakashi's guard long enough to take his bells. While Team 7 tries without success to find a mission to go on that Naruto won't complain about, word reaches Konoha that Akatsuki has kidnapped Gaara, the Kazekage. Team 7 is sent to Sunagakure to lend assistance in rescuing Gaara. On their way to Suna, Naruto explains that Gaara was kidnapped because he is the jinchūriki of the One-Tail, just as Naruto is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. When they reach Suna, they are informed that Kankurō was poisoned by Akatsuki member Sasori in his failed attempt to rescue Gaara, and that none of the village's medics can heal him. Sakura is able toremove the poison from his body, from which she prepares some antidotes, impressing Chiyo. Chiyo, Sasori's grandmother, ultimately decides to accompany Team 7 as they leave to find Gaara, helping them navigate the local country. On their way to the Akatsuki lair where Gaara has been taken, they are met by Itachi Uchiha, the brother who Sasuke defected from Konoha in order to kill. Although eager to face him, Sakura must leave most of the fighting to Kakashi due to his Sharingan; when Naruto is trapped in Itachi's genjutsu, Sakura and Chiyo release him. The Itachi is eventually discovered to be an impostor, so they continue to the Akatsuki lair. They meet Team Guy there, who takes down the barrier over the entrance so that Team 7 can get in. Deidara flies off with Gaara's body as soon as they enter, and Naruto and Kakashi pursue him, leaving Sasori to Sakura and Chiyo. Chiyo informs Sakura that what appears to be Sasori is actually one of his puppets, Hiruko. She also warns that all of Hiruko's weapons are likely coated with poison. With this in mind, Chiyo guides Sakura to Hiruko unharmed, allowing her to destroy it. With Hiruko gone, Sasori starts using his human puppet of the Third Kazekage. Although it initially appears no different from a standard puppet, such that Chiyo is able to fight it with her Mother and Fatherpuppets, the puppet is discovered to have access to the Third's Iron Sand, which has also been imbued with poison. The Iron Sand neutralises the Mother and Father puppets and then forms into blocks, which Sakura, with Chiyo's guidance again, is able to punch away. Sasori's Iron Sand World Method proves more difficult to avoid and Sakura receives several scratches, causing her to collapse from the poison. She is able to administer the antidote, however, allowing her to destroy the Third when it moves in to finish her off. Angered by this, Sasori reveals that his own body is a puppet now and he goes after Chiyo. Sakura intercepts him and destroys his body, but he's able to reassemble it. Sasori brings out his Hundred Puppet Army and Chiyo brings out her Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu. While the two sides battle, Sakura moves closer to Sasori and places a seal on him. Sasori is able to transfer his living core to another puppet before the seal connects, sneaks up on Chiyo, and attacks. Sakura shields the attack with her body and is both fatally wounded and poisoned. While Chiyo gives her the final antidote, Sasori attacks Chiyo again, only to fall into her trap and have his core stabbed by the Mother and Father puppets. Chiyo then heals Sakura's wound. Having guessed that Sakura was able to create an antidote for his poison - something he thought was impossible - Sasori decides to reward her before he dies: he tells her of a spy his was within Orochimaru's ranks who he had plans to meet in Kusagakure in ten days. Chiyo collapses once he's dead, but refuses Sakura's offer to take her back to Suna to make another antidote. At Chiyo's request, Sakura carries her to Naruto and Kakashi, who have managed to retrieve Gaara. Sakura attempts to revive Gaara, but the removal of the One-Tail has caused him to die. Chiyo uses the One's Own Life Reincarnation on him, bringing him back to life at the cost of her own. As the jutsu nears completion, Chiyo warns Sakura not to risk her life to protect someone as old as she is again, believing Sakura is too valuable. Gaara is successfully resurrected and, a few days later, Teams 7 and Guy attend Chiyo's funeral in Sunagakure before returning home. Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission With the intel gained from Sasori, Team 7 begins planning to meet the spy in the hopes that it will help them reunite with Sasuke. Kakashi is left bedridden from his fight with Deidara, requiring Yamatoto lead Team 7 as his replacement. The Konoha Council also requires that Sai be assigned to Team 7 as Sasuke's replacement. Naruto immediately dislikes Sai, declaring him an inferior version of Sasuke. Sai is happy for this distinction and proceeds to degrade Sasuke for defecting from Konoha. This angers Sakura and she hits him, forcing Yamato to use his wood release to break up their fight. Despite this incident, Sakura has difficulty holding a grudge against Sai due to his lack of emotion or interpersonal connections. She therefore tries to mediate between Naruto and Sai, explaining to Sai the brotherly bond that Naruto feels to Sasuke. When this fails to make an impression, Sakura gives up on Sai and puts up with him only because they need his help to find Sasuke. Yamato disguises himself as Sasori and goes to the Tenchi Bridge to meet the spy while Naruto, Sakura, and Sai hide nearby. The spy, Kabuto Yakushi, begins telling Yamato about Orochimaru's organisation, but they are interrupted by the appearance of Orochimaru, who teams up with Kabuto to fight Yamato, having intended to kill Sasori. Team 7 comes to his aid and Orochimaru, recognising them, taunts Naruto about Sasuke. Naruto is enraged and strikes him, using the Nine-Tails' power to make his attacks more devastating. The Tenchi Bridge starts to collapse from the stress of his chakra and Sakura is knocked unconscious in the process. She is saved and revived by Yamato, and is then horrified by the damage that Naruto is causing to the surroundings. Orochimaru is eventually able to force Naruto away from himself and closer to Sakura and Yamato. Seeing the lengths he's going to in order to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru, Sakura tries to reason with him, but his version 2 form leaves him unable to tell friend from foe and he attacks her. While Yamato restrains Naruto with his wood release, Kabuto heals Sakura's wound, his thanks to Team 7 for killing Sasori. Yamato is able to suppress the Nine-Tails' influence, but its chakra leaves his body badly damaged. Sakura heals him, but is upset that it's the only thing she can do to help him. When Naruto wakes up he can't remember what happened and assumes Sakura's tears are because of something Sai said, which she doesn't correct. When they realise that Sai is missing, Yamato reports that he has joined with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Having placed a trace on Sai, Yamato is able to lead Naruto and Sakura to him and by extension Orochimaru's lair. They infiltrate it, locate Sai, and restrain him so that they can go looking for Sasuke. Kabuto finds them and releases Sai to help him fight them, but Sai restrains him instead, curious about the bond that Naruto keeps saying he has with Sasuke; Sai goes searching through Orochimaru's lair in search of Sasuke on Naruto's behalf. While he's gone, Yamato goes through his belongings and finds evidence that Sai has been assigned to assassinate Sasuke. They go after him in order to stop him. When they find him, he explains that he truly does want to help retrieve Sasuke, and in fact has already found him: Sakura and Naruto are speechless to see Sasuke again, but Sasuke reacts with indifference to them. To demonstrate that they mean nothing to him, Sasuke quickly neutralises them all, except Sakura who prepares to attack him. Sasuke is about to counter her attack before Yamato saves her. He then prepares to kill them, but is persuaded not to by Orochimaru and leaves without further comment. Defeated, a tearful Sakura tells a devastated Naruto they need to get stronger and Team 7 returns to Konoha. Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, Yamato leads Team 7 on a mission to the Fire Temple to investigate a series of grave robberies. During the course of the investigation, Team 7 is separated by an earthen maze. Sakura is attacked within the maze by a giant spider, but she's saved by Sai, whose arm breaks in the process. She tends his injury and they reunite with Naruto and Yamato, but the grave robbers escape. Team 7 returns to Konoha, and when the grave robbers attack the village, Sakura is drawn into battle with Fuen. Sakura pretends to fall victim to Fuen's genjutsu, allowing her to punch and defeat Fuen when she moves in to finish Sakura off. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Kakashi assembles Naruto, Sakura, and Sai to discuss their failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. Sakura shares her suspicion that Sasuke's skills have been boosted with medication, as his growth rate is unnaturally high. Kakashi believes the best way to prepare them for another encounter with Sasuke is for Naruto to invent a new jutsu. Once he finally does so after many days of training, Team 7 is sent to help Team 10 in their battle with Akatsuki. Sakura and Sai are sent to provide backup for Shikamaru Nara during his fight with Hidan while everyone else focuses on Kakuzu. When they locate Shikamaru, however, they discover that he's already defeated Hidan. Naruto elsewhere defeats Kakuzu with his jutsu, after which they go back to Konoha. Naruto's new jutsu injures his arm after use, which Sakura treats in Konoha. Because he has difficulty using the arm while it mends, Sakura tries to help him eat when they visit Ramen Ichiraku, but Sai insists on the responsibility. As they leave afterwards, they are met by Konohamaru, who demonstrates his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique; Naruto approves but Sakura is disgusted and violently reprimands him. In the manga, Konohamaru responds with Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique; Sakura approves but Naruto is disgusted and violently reprimands him. Sakura tries to make an excuse when she realises how she reacted, but Konohamaru's suspicions that Sakura is just as much a pervert as he is are confirmed. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, Team 7 is sent to help Team 8 in their fight with Team Guren. When they come across the Three-Tails during the course of the mission, Sakura is assigned to a team responsible for sealing it due to her excellent chakra control. They are interrupted by Team Guren before they can complete the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, and Sakura tends to the wounded after the Three-Tails goes on a rampage. When Team Guren is defeated, they are recalled to Konoha. Missions * Team Kakashi is sent out on a mission by Tsunade to a location known as “The Hole” to investigate an incident where its people were killed. * Your Mission is to rescue the kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga. Shikamara you will lead this 4 man team. I am also allowing Hinata Hyuga to join. Jutsu # Chakra Enhanced Strength # Chakra Scalpel # Chakra Transfer Technique # Cherry Blossom Clash # Clone Jutsu # Combined Summoning Technique # Four-Corner Sealing Barrier # Healing Jutsu # Inner Sakura # Mitotic Regeneration: One Hundred Healings # Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration # Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Katsuyu # Poison Extraction Jutsu # Puppet: Spring Punitive Attack # Release # Regenerative Healing Jutsu # Remote Healing # Reserve Seal # Reserve Seal: Release # Substitution Jutsu # Tree Climbing Technique # Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Walk on Water Technique Weapons and Equipment # Food Piles # Gloves # Kunai # Poison Laced Kunai # Rope Trivia # In Episode 90 of Naruto Shippuden Sakura was going to feed Naruto for the 2nd time. |-|Naruto Screenshots= 26sakura.PNG 21hinata.PNG 20hinata.PNG 25sakura1.PNG 27sakura1.PNG 68protect.PNG 69earth.PNG 54-1461903379.PNG 132-0.PNG 133-1.PNG 131-1.PNG 130-1.PNG 129-2.PNG 17-1488917310.PNG Downloadsakura.png 23sh.PNG 53-1461903378.PNG 92-1476666073.PNG 93-1476666073.PNG 18-1476992438.PNG 17-1476992437.PNG 16-1476992436.PNG 15-1476992436.PNG 14-1476992436.PNG 13-1476992435.PNG 12-1476992435.PNG 11-1476992435.PNG 10-1476992434.PNG 9-1476992434.PNG 7-1476992433.PNG 5-1476992432.PNG 4-1476992431.PNG 3-1476992431.PNG 2-1476992431.PNG 1-1476992431.PNG 107-1485813255.PNG 106-1485813243.PNG Download 1 .png 1.PNG 2014-07-16 19.51.01.jpg 117-1485813324.PNG 116-1485813324.PNG 115-1485813313.PNG 114-1485813305.PNG 113-1485813294.PNG 111-1485813294.PNG i_wouldn_t_do_that.PNG 89attack.PNG 108-1485813255.PNG 26pakkun.png 5.PNG 128-2.PNG 127-2.PNG 126-2.PNG 125-3.PNG 124-1485813389.PNG 123-1485813378.PNG 122-1485813369.PNG 121-1485813358.PNG 120-1485813358.PNG 119-1485813343.PNG 118-1485813333.PNG 9 (2)-1.PNG 8-1493938448.PNG 8 (4).PNG 8 (2)-1.PNG 7 (2)-0.PNG 7 (1)-3.PNG 6-1493938291.PNG 5-1493938213.PNG 5 (4).PNG 5 (2)-2.PNG 5 (1)-3.PNG 4 (5).PNG 4 (3)-1.PNG 3 (4).PNG 3 (2)-1.PNG 2-1493937938.PNG 2 (2)-0.PNG 1e1ec0bb1de4ee4bbe235f61a755c638.jpg 1 (4).PNG 10 (3).PNG 9-1493939693.PNG 21 (2)-0.PNG 20-1494104615.PNG 20 (2)-1.PNG 19-1494104531.PNG 19 (3)-1.PNG 19 (2)-1.PNG 18-1494104404.PNG 18 (3)-0.PNG 16-1494104236.PNG 15-1494104152.PNG 14-1494104047.PNG 14 (1)-2.PNG 13-1494103942.PNG 13 (1)-3.PNG 12-1494103837.PNG 12 (1)-1.PNG 11-1494103732.PNG 11 (1)-1.PNG 33 (2)-1.PNG 32 (3)-3.PNG 31-1494110297.PNG 30-1494110208.PNG 29-1494110136.PNG 28-1494110082.PNG 27 (2)-1.PNG 25-1494109920.PNG 25 (2)-1.PNG 24 (2)-1.PNG 23 (2)-1.PNG 22 (2)-1.PNG 21-1494109578.PNG 50-1494112579.PNG 49 (1)-2.PNG 48-1494112490.PNG 47-1494112460.PNG 42-1494112296.PNG 39-1494112206.PNG 38-1494112177.PNG 37-1494112132.PNG 37 (1)-2.PNG 36-1494112058.PNG 36 (1)-1494112028.PNG 35-1494112013.PNG 35 (2)-1.PNG 35 (1)-2.PNG 44 (1)-1.PNG 73 (1)-1.PNG 72 (1)-0.PNG 71 (2)-0.PNG 70-1494122579.PNG 69-1494122535.PNG 68-1494122492.PNG 67-1494122448.PNG 66-1494122404.PNG 62 (1)-1.PNG 61-1494122229.PNG 60-1494122200.PNG 59-1494122170.PNG 58-1494122141.PNG 54-1494122009.PNG 86-1494187701.PNG 86 (3).PNG 85-1494187638.PNG 85 (2)-0.PNG 84-1494187576.PNG 84 (2)-2.PNG 83-1494187514.PNG 83 (1)-3.PNG 82-1494187467.PNG 82 (4).PNG 82 (1)-2.PNG 81-1494187388.PNG 81 (3)-2.PNG 80-1494187325.PNG 80 (2)-1.PNG 79-1494187264.PNG 79 (2)-1.PNG 78 (3)-1.PNG 78 (2)-1.PNG 77 (2)-2.PNG 76 (4)-0.PNG 76 (3)-0.PNG 76 (1)-2.PNG 75-1494187013.PNG 75 (2)-1.PNG 74 (1)-1.PNG 100-1494189308.PNG 99 (1)-3.PNG 95 (2)-0.PNG 94 (1)-3.PNG 93 (1)-2.PNG 92-1494189016.PNG 92 (2)-1.PNG 91 (1)-2.PNG 90-1494188899.PNG 90 (2)-0.PNG 90 (1)-2.PNG 89-1494188841.PNG 89 (1)-1.PNG 87 (5).PNG 87 (2)-1.PNG 86-1494187701.PNG Sakura.jpg Pakkun.PNG Ninja (1).PNG Next.PNG Milk.PNG Meow (1).PNG Mad.PNG Love.PNG If.PNG Flowers.PNG Fall.PNG Escape.PNG Doubt.PNG Come (1).PNG Cat9.PNG Bad boy.PNG 2336815-l 1629.jpg 997781-sakura10.jpg Repo.PNG Thinkl.PNG Sneeze (1).PNG Small 339.png Small 335.png Small 332.png Small 328.png Small 325.png Small 323.png Small 321.png Small 318.png Small 235.png Small 124.png Small 119.png Small 103.png Small 048.png Small 001.png Small.jpg See.PNG Sakuramad2 display.jpg you_two.PNG 49 (2)-3.PNG 48 (2)-1.PNG 47 (2)-3.PNG 46 (2)-3.PNG 45 (2)-3.PNG 44 (2)-2.PNG |-|Naruto Shippuden Screenshots= 101-0.PNG 100-0.PNG 96-0.PNG 1144574-sakuass.jpg 997782-sakura11.jpg 92sakura.PNG 1sh.PNG 2sh.PNG 43sh.PNG 44sh.PNG 45sh.PNG 3sakura.PNG 4sakura.PNG 28pts.PNG 26pts.PNG 27sakura.PNG 30sakura.PNG 71shinno.png 91sakura.PNG 104sakura.PNG 85sakura.PNG 82mad.PNG 81naked.PNG 80naked.PNG 79naked.PNG 67tenten.PNG 99lee.PNG 97hin.PNG 96ino.PNG 88ino.PNG 87ten.PNG 92sakura1.PNG 86enemy.PNG 87wait.PNG 45-1455141225.PNG 44-1455141225.PNG 41-1455141224.PNG 40-3.PNG 39-1.PNG 38-2.PNG 66main.png 54-1455684539.PNG 53-1455684539.PNG 33-1458002921.PNG 29-3.PNG 14-1458002919.PNG 13-1458002919.PNG 32leg drop.png 42-1461903376.PNG 43-1461903377.PNG 129-0.PNG 52s.PNG 103;.png 79-1479143828.PNG 76-1479143827.PNG 6-1480625925.PNG 16-1483909400.PNG 14-1483909400.PNG 17sakurasvagina.PNG 13-1483909250.PNG 12-1483909168.PNG 52s.png 320px-Poison Removal.png 320px-Cherry Blossom Shockwave.jpg 71sakura.PNG 72attack.PNG 73soul.PNG 43-1455141224.PNG Naruto37603961.png Naruto37603937.png Naruto37603913.png Naruto37603889.png Naruto37603865.png Naruto37603841.png Naruto37603817.png Naruto37603793.png Naruto37603769.png Naruto37603745.png 33-1455141223.PNG 32-1455141223.PNG 31-1455141223.PNG 29-2.PNG 28-2.PNG 27-1455141222.PNG 26-1455141222.PNG 25-1455141222.PNG 24-1455141222.PNG 20-1455141221.PNG 33-1455141223.PNG 32-1455141223.PNG 31-1455141223.PNG 29-2.PNG 28-2.PNG 27-1455141222.PNG 26-1455141222.PNG 25-1455141222.PNG 24-1455141222.PNG 20-1455141221.PNG 41-1461903376.PNG 149-0.PNG 147-0.PNG 146-0.PNG 145-0.PNG 144-0.PNG 143.PNG 141-0.PNG 140-0.PNG 200.PNG 199.PNG 198.PNG 197.PNG 196.PNG 195.PNG 193.PNG 192.PNG 183.PNG 190.PNG 189.PNG 188.PNG 186.PNG 185.PNG 187.PNG 182.PNG 179.PNG 177.PNG 167-0.PNG 165-0.PNG 163-0.PNG 160-0.PNG 159-0.PNG 158-0.PNG 157-0.PNG 155-0.PNG 156-0.PNG 153-0.PNG 149-0.PNG 147-0.PNG Naruto EP Separation05360.png Naruto EP Separation05337.png Naruto EP Separation05314.png Naruto EP Separation05291.png Naruto EP Separation05268.png Naruto EP Separation05245.png Naruto EP Separation05222.png Naruto EP Separation05199.png Naruto EP Separation05176.png Naruto EP Separation05153.png Naruto EP Separation05130.png Naruto EP Separation05015.png Naruto EP Separation04992.png Naruto EP Separation04969.png Naruto EP Separation04946.png Naruto EP Separation04923.png Naruto EP Separation22311.png Naruto EP Separation22288.png Naruto EP Separation21759.png Naruto EP Separation21736.png Naruto EP Separation21713.png Naruto EP Separation21690.png Naruto EP Separation21667.png Naruto EP Separation21644.png Naruto EP Separation21483.png Naruto EP Separation21368.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released19657.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released19537.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released19513.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released19489.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released19009.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released18985.png The Forbidden Jutsu Released18913.png Master and Student03217.png Master and Student03121.png Master and Student30913.png Master and Student30121.png Master and Student30097.png Master and Student29881.png Master and Student29857.png Master and Student23209.png Master and Student23185.png Master and Student23161.png Master and Student23137.png Master and Student23113.png Master and Student21433.png Master and Student21409.png SomberNews21337.png SomberNews21313.png SomberNews21289.png SomberNews21265.png SomberNews21241.png SomberNews21217.png SomberNews21193.png SomberNews20857.png SomberNews20833.png SomberNews20809.png SomberNews20785.png SomberNews20761.png SomberNews18961.png SomberNews17977.png SomberNews17953.png SomberNews14521.png SomberNews14497.png SomberNews14473.png SomberNews14449.png SomberNews14425.png SomberNews14257.png SomberNews14233.png SomberNews14209.png 64-1461903380.PNG 63-1461903380.PNG Naruto37709481.png Naruto37709457.png Naruto37709361.png Naruto37709337.png Naruto37709313.png Naruto37709289.png Naruto37709265.png Naruto37709241.png Naruto37709217.png Naruto37709193.png Naruto37709169.png Naruto37709145.png Naruto37709121.png Naruto37709097.png Naruto37709073.png Naruto37709001.png Naruto37708977.png Naruto37708953.png Naruto37708929.png Naruto37708905.png Naruto37708881.png Naruto37708857.png Naruto37708833.png Naruto37708809.png Naruto37708785.png Naruto37708761.png Naruto37708737.png Naruto37706241.png Naruto37706217.png Naruto37706121.png Naruto37706097.png Naruto37706073.png Naruto37706049.png Naruto37706025.png Naruto37705881.png Naruto37705857.png Naruto37705833.png Naruto37705809.png Naruto37705641.png Naruto37705617.png Naruto37705593.png Naruto37703913.png Naruto37709601.png Naruto37709577.png Naruto37709553.png Naruto37709529.png Naruto37709505.png Naruto15312409.png Naruto15312361.png Naruto15312385.png Naruto15312313.png Naruto15312337.png Naruto15312289.png Naruto15312145.png Naruto15312121.png Naruto15312097.png Naruto15312073.png Naruto15312049.png Naruto15311593.png Naruto15311569.png Naruto15311545.png Naruto15311521.png Naruto15311497.png Naruto15311449.png Naruto15311425.png Naruto15307801.png Naruto15307777.png Naruto15307753.png Naruto15307729.png Naruto15300793.png Naruto15300769.png Naruto15300745.png 99sakura.PNG 52-1461903378.PNG 51-1461903378.PNG 50-1461903378.PNG 84sh.PNG 16.PNG 17sakura.PNG 18s.PNG 19s.PNG 12-0.PNG 93no.PNG 92feeling.PNG 93s.PNG 20sakura.PNG 83got.PNG 81attentiion.PNG 96s.PNG 64-1485199615.PNG 48-1485199204.PNG 47-1485199204.PNG 42-1485199168.PNG 41-1485199168.PNG 40-1485199133.PNG 34-1485199094.PNG 33-1485199094.PNG 32-1485199079.PNG 29-1485199067.PNG 138-1.PNG 137-1.PNG 136-1.PNG 134-1.PNG 145-1.PNG 135-1.PNG 110-1485813284.PNG 109-1485813267.PNG 105-1485813231.PNG 102-1485813218.PNG 101-1485813218.PNG 100-1485813207.PNG 99-1485813198.PNG 98-1485813188.PNG 97-1485813188.PNG 92-1485813177.PNG 91-1485813169.PNG 89-1485813160.PNG 90-1485813160.PNG 65-1485813149.PNG 62-1485813139.PNG 4-1485813129.PNG 61-1485813129.PNG 3-1485813116.PNG Naruto37506961.png Naruto37506937.png Naruto37506913.png Naruto37506889.png Naruto37506865.png Naruto37506841.png Naruto37506817.png Naruto37506793.png Naruto37506361.png Naruto37506337.png Naruto37506313.png Naruto37505209.png Naruto37505185.png Naruto37505161.png 46-1488920378.PNG 45-1488920346.PNG 44-1488920338.PNG 43-1488920330.PNG 39-1488920305.PNG 38-1488920298.PNG 37-1488920290.PNG 42-1488920233.PNG 41-1488920222.PNG 40-1488920214.PNG 36-1488917606.PNG 34-1488917579.PNG 33-1488917571.PNG 32-1488917554.PNG 31-1488917466.PNG 30-1488917458.PNG 29-1488917451.PNG 28-1488917444.PNG 27-1488917433.PNG 26-1488917424.PNG 24-1488917404.PNG 23-1488917397.PNG 22-1488917389.PNG 21-1488917380.PNG 20-1488917369.PNG 19-1488917362.PNG N15403313.png N15403289.png N15403265.png N15403241.png N15403217.png N15403193.png N15403169.png N15403145.png N15402017.png N15401993.png N15401969.png N15401945.png N15401921.png N15401081.png N15401057.png N15401033.png N15401009.png N15400985.png N15400697.png N15400673.png N15400649.png N15400625.png N15416945.png N15416921.png N15416969.png N15420137.png N15421985.png N15422009.png N15422033.png N15422273.png N37800217.png N37800241.png N37800265.png N37800289.png N37800313.png N37800337.png N37912649.png N37912673.png N37912697.png N37912721.png N37912745.png N37912769.png N37912793.png N37913321.png N37913345.png N37913369.png N37921217.png N37921241.png N37921265.png N37921289.png N37921313.png N37921337.png N38015049.png N38015025.png N38015001.png N38014977.png N38014953.png N38014929.png N38014905.png 3 (5).PNG 2 (3)-0.PNG 19 (5).PNG 33 (4).PNG 32 (4)-1.PNG 31 (4)-0.PNG 30 (3)-0.PNG 28 (2)-1.PNG 27 (3)-2.PNG 26 (1)-1.PNG 25 (3)-1.PNG 24 (4).PNG 29 (2)-1.PNG 46 (1)-2.PNG 45 (1)-2.PNG 37 (4).PNG 36 (2)-1.PNG 35 (4)-1.PNG 34 (2)-1.PNG Normal Naruto Shippuuden 003-23.jpg Scene12577.png Scene12553.png Scene12145.png Scene12121.png Scene12097.png Scene12073.png Scene12049.png Scene12025.png Scene12001.png Scene11977.png Scene11953.png Scene11929.png Scene30073.png Scene11905.png Scene11881.png Scene11857.png Scene11833.png Scene11809.png Scene11785.png Scene11761.png Scene11737.png Scene11713.png Scene11689.png Scene11665.png Scene11641.png Scene07849.png Scene07825.png Scene07801-1.png Scene07777-0.png Scene07753-0.png Scene07729.png Scene07705.png Scene07681.png Scene07657-0.png Scene07633-0.png Scene07609-0.png Scene07585-0.png Scene10945.png Scene10921.png Scene10897.png Scene10801.png Scene10777.png Scene10753.png Scene18241.png Scene18217.png Scene18193.png Scene18169.png Scene18145.png Scene18121-0.png Scene18097-0.png Scene18073-1.png Scene18049-1.png Scene18025-1.png Scene18001-2.png Scene17977-1.png Scene17953-1.png Scene17929-1.png Scene17905-0.png Scene29905.png Scene29881.png Scene29473.png Scene29449.png Scene29425.png Scene29401.png Scene29377.png Scene29353.png Scene29329.png Scene29305.png Scene29113.png Scene29089.png Scene29065.png Scene29041.png Scene29017.png Scene28993.png Scene28969.png Scene28777.png Scene28753.png Scene28729.png Scene28705.png Scene28681.png Scene28657.png Scene28417.png Scene28393.png Scene28201.png Scene28177.png Scene28033.png Scene25273-0.png Scene25249-0.png Scene25225-0.png Scene25201-0.png Scene25177-0.png Scene25153-0.png Scene25129.png Scene25105.png Scene24937.png Scene24913-0.png Scene24889-0.png Scene24865-0.png Scene12697-0.png Scene12673.png Scene12673 (2).png Scene12649.png Scene12625.png Scene12601.png Scene06025.png Scene06001.png Scene05977.png Scene01033.png Sakura29929 (10).png Sakura29929 (9).png Sakura29929 (8).png Sakura29929 (7).png Sakura29929 (6).png Sakura29929 (5).png Sakura29929 (4).png Sakura29929 (3).png Sakura29929 (2).png Sakura29929 (1).png NS24577 (29).png NS24577 (28).png NS24577 (2).png Scene05257.png Scene05233.png Scene05209-0.png Scene03169-1.png Scene03145-1.png Scene03121-0.png Scene02881-0.png Scene02857-0.png Scene02833-0.png Scene02809.png Scene02785.png Scene02761-0.png Scene02737-0.png Scene02569-1.png Scene02545-1.png Scene07393-1.png Scene07369-0.png Scene07345-0.png Scene07321.png Scene07297.png Scene07273-2.png Scene07249-0.png Scene07225-1.png Scene07201-2.png Scene07177-0.png Scene07153-0.png Scene07129.png Scene07105.png Scene07081.png Scene07057.png Scene07033.png Scene07009.png Scene06985-1.png Scene06961-1.png Scene06937.png Scene06409-0.png Scene06385-0.png Scene06361-1.png Scene06337-0.png Scene06313-0.png Scene06289-2.png Scene06265-1.png Scene06049-1.png Scene06025-1.png Scene06001-0.png Scene05977-0.png Scene05953-0.png Scene05929.png Scene05905-0.png Scene05881-0.png Scene05857-1.png Scene05833-0.png Scene05809.png Scene05785.png Scene05761-0.png Scene05737.png Scene05713.png Scene05689.png Scene05665.png Scene05641.png Scene05425.png Scene05401-0.png Scene05377.png Scene05353-0.png Scene05305.png Scene07489-0.png Scene07465-0.png Scene07441-1.png Scene09289-1.png Scene32089.png Scene32065-0.png 12 (1)-1498780213.PNG 11 (1)-1498780026.PNG 9-1498779965.PNG 7 (3)-1.PNG 7 (2)-1498779812.PNG 6-1498779782.PNG 5 (2)-1498779675.PNG 4 (3)-1498779614.PNG 4 (2)-1498779598.PNG 4 (1)-1498779583.PNG 2 (4)-0.PNG 2 (1)-1498779263.PNG 1 (3)-1498779181.PNG 19 (2)-2.PNG 18 (3)-2.PNG 17-1498826449.PNG 17 (2)-1498826423.PNG 17 (1)-1498826397.PNG 16 (3)-3.PNG 16 (1)-1498826291.PNG 15 (1)-1498826185.PNG 14-1498826159.PNG 14 (2)-3.PNG 13-1498826080.PNG 13 (1)-1498826020.PNG 32-1498851637.PNG 31 (1)-2.PNG 29-1498851539.PNG 29 (1)-3.PNG 28-1498851491.PNG 27-1498851459.PNG 27 (1)-1498851443.PNG 26 (1)-3.PNG 25-1498851394.PNG 24 (1)-1498851345.PNG 23 (4)-1.PNG 23 (3)-1.PNG 23 (2)-2.PNG 22 (3)-2.PNG 21 (3)-1.PNG 20 (5)-0.PNG 20 (4)-0.PNG 20 (3)-2.PNG 20 (1)-3.PNG 21 (4)-0.PNG 52 (3)-0.PNG 52 (1)-3.PNG 51 (1)-1.PNG 50 (1)-2.PNG 45-1498871426.PNG 40 (1)-1498870989.PNG 37-1498870844.PNG Ino15 (16).jpg Ino15 (34).PNG Ino15 (28).PNG Ino15 (25).PNG Karin55 (9).PNG Karin55 (8).PNG Karin55 (5).PNG Karin55 (4).PNG |-|Rescue Hanabi Mission= 9cook.png 62-1445194640.PNG 55-1445194638.PNG 56-1445194639.PNG 54-3.PNG 41-2.PNG 36-1445141647.PNG 35-3.PNG 30-2.PNG 20-2.PNG 17-1445141645.PNG 15-1445141644.PNG |-|Boruto= 19mom.PNG Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0872.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0869.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0868.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0867.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0866.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0865.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0864.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0874.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0233.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0232.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0231.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0230.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 1723.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 1722.jpg 36-1489786688.PNG 35-1489786662.PNG Game screenshots 29-1486663961.PNG 28-1486663948.PNG 27-1486663948.PNG 26-1486663930.PNG 25-1486663930.PNG 24-1486663915.PNG 23-1486663915.PNG 22-1486663894.PNG 21-1486663894.PNG 20-1486663877.PNG Sak (1).PNG Ge (1).PNG Clash.PNG 71sh.PNG 16s.PNG 17s.PNG 18sakura.PNG 25sakura.PNG 26s.PNG 42s.PNG 80sai.PNG SomberNews12169.png SomberNews12193.png 5 (6).PNG NS24577 (1).png Scene05281.png Scene07417-1.png Category:Divas Category:Medical Core Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Naruto Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Red Head Harem Category:Army of Light Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Stealth Force Category:Duplication Category:Toonami Universe Category:Prodigy Category:Superheroes Category:Captains Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:MILFS Category:Sannin Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Genjutsu Category:Veterans Category:Apport Category:Wallcrawling Category:Animal Empathy Category:Sealing Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Actors Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Healing Powers Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team 7 Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Flat-Chested Category:Ninja Category:Summoning